The Power Of 5
by JamesAdams22
Summary: Ths is just the openin of wots gonna b a great story. all those hu hav read ravens gate or evil star its based around these. story about 5 kids. read enjoy and review plz.     oh and so's u all no ths isnt my idea, im just using one of anthonys. thnx man.
1. Chapter 1

**The Power Of 5.**

Beginnings.

The names Russell Bruton. I live in London with my dad, who hardly ever comes out of his study. I'm just an ordinary teenager who goes to school, does homework and acts like a normal kid. My life was pretty normal until now. Until I learnt about the Power Of 5. Until I learnt about what I could do...

It started when I was six. I was being bullied at school by a load of older kids, but I didn't know what to do. And then I just sort of felt power surge through me and next thing I knew, the older kids were on the ground in pain (and I mean serious pain), and I was just standing there, confused. My dad came and picked me up from school and took me home. He didn't seem mad, but later that night I heard him yelling into the phone to someone whose name I'd never heard of. And then when I was ten I was up a skate park with my first skateboard. I wasn't exactly very good, but I could ollie. As I was going down a ramp I hit a stone and fell off my board. I skidded down the rest of the ramp and landed in a heap at the bottom. Some guys started laughing at me, and the same thing happened again exactly like before, when I was younger. And just like before I heard my dad yelling into the phone. Nowadays I just walk around London practically invisible to all the people getting on with their little lives...


	2. Chapter 2

What do you mean...

April 8th. Saturday. I was sitting by myself in the living room opening a few presents and cards. Dad was, once again, at work or wherever. It was only 10:00 in the morning, but I already knew it was going to be a very boring and lonely birthday. I'd recieved around £50 from various aunts and uncles, so decided to go and spend some of it at the shopping centre. Before I left though I phoned a few friends to see if they wanted to come too, but they were all busy. I grapped my key and set off for the centre. I was dodging through the crowds of the streets, pratically invisible to all the people, when my mobile starting ringing. I pulled it out of my pocket to see who was ringing me. Unknown number. I decided not to answer and it was only a few moments before it stopped. I contiuned on my way through the crowds of weekend shoppers. I finally made it to the shopping centre after pushing through almost one hundred people. I glanced at my watch, and when I saw that it was close to lunch, I headed for the food court. I bought burger king then went to sit down. Just as I sat down, a young girl around my age asked if she could sit at the table. "Sure, it's not taken or anything" I replied. "Great" she said. "It's just I'm here shopping with my mum and I got bored". She then pulled out a book and began to read. "I take it that's as far as this conversation is going then" I thought to myself. We sat in silence for a while, her reading the book, me eating until I couldn't take it any longer. "So, err, what did you come here to buy then"? I asked, slightly nervously. I didn't know whether or not she would reply, I just asked to make conversation. "I didn't really want to come, but my mum made me come" she replied. "Hee couldn't be trusted to stay at home huh"? I asked, only jokingly. "Nope" she answered. After seeing and hearing the seriousness on her face and in her voice, the smile faded from my face. We sat in silence again for a while. I noticed that she was looking at me oddly, as I sipped my drink. I acted as though I couldn't see her, but couldn't keep it up. "Look, why are you staring at me like that"? I asked suspiciously. "Oh sorry, didn't notice" she replied, "I do that sometimes". "Ok then". Once again we sat in complete silence. A few minutes later the girl said that she had to leave. "Ok. Maybe see you around" I said. "Most likely" she replied, then left. I sat there for a while thinking about what she had said. On one hand, I had no idea who this girl was, and, on first opinion, was a bit strange. On the other, this was the first girl who had paid any attention to me for about two years. And at the same time I had the strangest feeling that I'd seen her before, but I knew that was impossible. I finished my meal and headed upstairs to the shops. However as I was coming out of GAME I saw the girl again, looking straight at me. "Must be a coincedence" I thought to myself. But, then, as I was coming out of another shop, I saw her yet again. "Ok this is getting weird" I thought. As I started walking towards the escalator, I had the feeling I was being followed. I glanced over my shoulder, but couldn't see anybody there. I shrugged the feeling off and continued walking.I stopped and looked at something in a window and saw the girl following me. I speeded up a bit and headed for the stairs. Once I reached them I went half way up one set, then jumped down to the set bellow me. I sprinted down, pushing through loads of weekend shoppers, muttering random apologies as I went. When I reached the bottom, I ran to the escalator and went up to the car park. I ran through a few rows of cars, then ducked down behind one. I glanced through the window of the car, and saw the girl coming through the door. I was almost out of breath, yet she happened to be a few seconds behind me, but wasn't close to even sweating. "Damnit" I whispered. Big mistake. Some how the girl heard me and started toward the car I was behind. I glanced around looking for an escape, but couldn't find anything. I just sat and waited until she came, but all I saw come around the back of the car was a wolf. "Ummmm hi" I said slightly confused. The wolf looked at me as if it knew who I was. I slowly backed away against the wall. I glanced away from the wolf, and looked at the wall. Just above me was a gap big enough for a person to fit through, but not a wolf. I waited until the wolf blinked, then acted. I leapt into the air backwards, and threw myself through the gap. I rolled backwards, and landed on my stomach facing the gap. I lay there for a second catching my breath, looking straight at the gap I'd just come through. After a moments wait I stood up and turned around. I then almost jumped fifty foot in the air!!! There standing almost a metre away from the spot I was standing on, stood the girl who had been following me. "OK I give up" I yelled. "Why have you been following me"? "Was I"?she replied. "So sorry I didn't notice". "Look I'm not in the mood for this" I said angrily, "so just tell me the truth"! "OK you want know the truth"? The girl said. "Then just ask what you want to know". "Who are you? Why are you following me? And what was a wolf doing here?" I said. "Hee hee" the girl said. "Well I can answer the first question. My name's Emma Haley. As for the rest of your questions I'll have to answer later. It's not safe here". And that seemed to be the end of that for now. Emma (as the girl called herself, whether or not I believed her) turned around and started walking towards the stairs. I stood there for a few more moments thinking this through, then quickly jogged to follow. "Hey wait up" I called over, and together the two of us walked through the door and down the stairs to the ground floor.


End file.
